1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a spindle head of a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining center is a numerical control machine tool capable of so-called combined machining. A machining center may have a variety of attachments attached to its spindle head so as to change the posture and position of a tool and perform the combined machining.
As such an attachment, for example there is known an angle head type which holds a tool at a right angle or a tilt to the spindle and incorporates a transmission mechanism to transmit rotary force of the spindle etc.
However, the above angle head type attachment for a spindle head includes a gear train consisting of a bevel gear etc. and transmits the rotary force of the spindle built into the spindle head to the tool via the gear train, so there is the disadvantage that it is impossible to avoid mechanical error, vibration, heat displacement, etc. Further, there is also the disadvantage that the number of the parts increases and the structure becomes complicated.